


loverboy - dreamnotfound

by XOXOLOVEBOT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Another Meetup AU lol, Bedroom Dancing, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dreams, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Music, Pining, Romance, Sleeping Together, mlm, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOLOVEBOT/pseuds/XOXOLOVEBOT
Summary: Dream has a newly found crush on his bestfriend, George, but has trouble coming to terms with his feelings. He's meeting him in the UK, which could help him to discover more about his attraction. George on the other hand knows confidently he wants nothing more than to be with Dream as more than a friend. This trip allows them to get to really know each other, and possibly, have their relationship flourish.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 109
Kudos: 791





	1. the dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction, including background to upcoming feelings.

_ I’ll show you how to fall in love _

_ We’ll be the talk of the town _

Dream woke up laid on his back. It was cold. He sat up, body in snow. A tune was ringing in the sky, and giggles were heard behind the long pine tree right in front of him. He lifted himself up to his feet to see a figure. Dream was dressed in puffy jackets and a black beanie. He ran towards the figure that kept making turns. It was all a blur till he reached a certain hill. The person was sitting on a blanket atop, throwing snowballs wherever they please.

“Hi, Dream.” they said as he reached the top. It was George. That sinister smile radiated.

One final snowball was thrown at Dream. George giggled, and motioned for him to come sit down with him. Dream laid down on the blanket while his friend sat with his arm resting on his knee. 

“Feel my hand.” George reached Dream's hand as he lifted it. _ Warm. _

He was staring down at him. Dream turned to his side to face George. That precious face. His dark eyes glistened with all the white around them. He returned the stare.

_ The way you’re looking at me _

George caressed his face and put his thumb on Dream’s lip.

_ You’ve got me mesmerized. _

_ Loverboy. _

Dream woke up hugging his pillow with Patches above his head. _ The same recurring dream. _ It’s been appearing every now and then for two months now. This one dream is the one that always had him questioning his feelings to George. He always woke up craving him, but thinking about him in that way is out of the norm. That’s his best friend, not anything more. There was no denying he had grown feelings to George, but he didn’t know how to accept those emotions. It felt forbidden. There was no point. George would probably freak if he knew.

It was always the same old thing, ending with George and him staring at each other with a song playing in the background. It kinda felt like a music video. He’s never heard the song outside of the dream. The lyrics reminded him of George, even if the pronouns were wrong. He cherished every time he went into that universe. Staring at George with no sense of time or reality, wishing it’d last forever. He touched his own lips. _ It’s not fair.  _

It was way early in the morning. Dream grabbed his phone to ring Sapnap on discord. He always does this after he wakes up from that dream. He feels incredibly starved after, and nothing makes him more distracted than talking to that energetic fool. He doesn’t answer. Dream slumps back into his sheets. He shuts his eyes to try and get some more sleep. Patches curls up next to his chest and purrs.  _ She always knows what I need. _

It was no use, really. All that was in his mind, was him. George. And that dumb little smile he does after saying hi.  _ Get out _ . He picked up his phone once again. He wanted to find the song that rang in the skies. Was it even a real song? He didn’t know, but he had nothing better to do but think more about him. The lyrics all blurred together once he was awake, so the puzzle couldn’t be quite completed.

_ Something I can’t figure out _

That lyric was the one Dream always remembered. He was connected to that one line, as in a way, that was him. He couldn't figure himself out.

He had no luck, as always. He pet his cat as he suddenly got a call. It was George.

“DREAM!!!!!” George screamed into the mic.

“You’re so hyper. It’s pretty early, you know.” Hearing his voice in reality after the time they had together was a livid experience. Dream got soft and hugged Patches.  _ That beautiful voice. You have no idea, George. _

“Today’s the day, Dream”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, this is just a little intro to what's coming. feel feel to leave any comments, criticism, and ideas below!! i'm going to be updating regularly so if you do decide to join me thank you :)


	2. today's the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream prepares to fly over to London, while George is with him every step of the way. Nerves yet excitement fill both of them.

_ Today was the day. _

Dream was flying to London to finally meet his best friend. He was flying over tonight, and would be staying with George in his spare room. He was beyond excited to have him come visit. It’s all he could ever think about since a month ago when the idea was brought up. They were on a private phone call late at night in silence.

George was staring at his ceiling. Dream was on the line saying nothing. He turned to his side to stare at the emptiness of his bed, feeling rather lonely. Without thought, he cleared his throat and said

“Hey Dream,”

“Yeah?” His voice was crisp.

“Let me fly you here. Come to London.” His hands were fidgeting with themselves over his stomach as his mind was filling with scenarios.

“That’s really sudden, why do you say?”

“I don’t know… why not? It’s been safe for you to come here for a while now, so there’s no reason to wait, right?”

“You sound eager, George,” teased Dream.

“D-dream, shut up.” He was a little flustered. “It’s been so boring, it would be cool for you to come here even if it’s for no cause. Are you scared or something?”

“You’re an idiot. Yeah yeah, I’ll go to see you. But let’s talk more later, I’m tired” He made that groan noise that one does when they stretch. It made George feel mushy. He didn’t say another word, probably signifying he was about to fall asleep on call.George grabbed his own hand as if someone else was holding it and let out a small sigh. _ I need to tone it down, he thought. That was so impulsive. I wonder if he actually means his yes.  _ He covered himself with his sheets and dozed off.

The next day, Dream lived up to his word and they actually started researching information like prices for flights and taxis. This continued on for about a week till everything was set. Sapnap could not make it, as per the current Covid-19 rules George couldn't have more than one person over. There were no hard feelings towards him, as he already went to the UK to visit George a few months earlier. That was also a last minute idea that Sapnap came up with.

George constantly thinks about the moment when Dream booked his flight. He was screen sharing on discord when he clicked the final button and they both yelled and clapped to their heart's content.

It was finally the day where Dream would be taking his final actions to prepare and take a flight to him.

“Yeah! It is” Dream said, with an obvious smile on his face. There was a mess in a room from packing even though he’d only be there for four-ish days. There was a wide-open suitcase on his floor as well as clothes and other small objects. He looked at the floor and squealed inside. It was all so exciting, though he wouldn’t be seeing George until tomorrow because of the distance to get there. His discord made a ring noise as Sapanp joined their call.

“Good morning.” He said, dragging out his words. He had a raspy voice from just waking up. They both welcomed him.

“Bet you two love birds are ready for today. I’m jealous.”

“You had your turn, Sapnap.” said Dream. 

“Gogy is still mine.”

_ Mine. _

George rolled his eyes in amusement. “You guys are so dumb. Dream, how’s the packing going along?” George asked. Same old banter to start off the morning.

Dream looked at the clutter on his floor. “Well… it’s certainly, happening.” Sapnap left the call to go have breakfast while George stayed on with him as he chose finally what clothes he was bringing. He didn’t have the all yet, but folded what he had and put it next to his suitcase. _ It kind of seems like a lot, but hey, options. _ He wanted to wait till he had everything he was bringing to then organize everything so it all fits nice. George practiced some parkour while on call.  _ Was it too much? I shouldn't be thinking this hard into it. Cut it out.  _

“Hey, what are we gonna do while we’re there?” Dream thought this would help him plan things out.

“Who knows,” he said, with no amusement to get a reaction from Dream.

“George.”

“Kidding, I have some ideas in mind, Making a plan is lame, though.” 

_ Not much help. _

“I gotta go to the store to grab a few things I need before I head over there. I’ll call you later if you’re online.”

“Of course.” Dream threw on a clean t-shirt and hat, slipping into his sandals. He grabbed his car keys and mask. The goal was to find little bottles of bathroom liquids as more than three ounces wasn’t allowed when flying. He also was planning to get a neck pillow, as it would be about 10 hours of traveling. 

George actually knew exactly what he wanted to do, but wanted it all to be a surprise. He didn’t want any mess ups or mix ups to happen.  _ It had to be perfect. I can’t let him down. _ He had to make it as enjoyable as possible for Dream.  _ This could possibly be a chance for me to make a move-- Stop it.  _ George didn’t have anything really to prepare anymore, he had already cleaned the house spotless, making everything neat and tidy. He had gone out and bought groceries if they ever did decide to stay in. It was just a matter of waiting now.

Dream stopped for food and came home. He got together all his toiletries in a little clear bag and sat down on the floor to start getting everything together. He picks up his phone to send George a high-angled selfie capturing the side of his face and the mess of items he had on the floors. 

_ Wait-- _

Sometimes he gets ahead of himself and forgets he still hasn’t shown his face to him. He presses the little x in the corner to delete the picture. No matter how bad he wanted to show George his face he had sworn since years back he would reveal it in person. Dream wasn’t insecure about the way he looked, but for George, it did make him worry a little.  _ That’s dumb, he wouldn’t. _ He was a generally attractive guy, his eyes and hair being the main catch.

He flipped the camera to take a picture without his face in it. The caption wrote,  _ this is all your fault.  _ Send. 

His suitcase was set, clothes and all. Dream ran his hand back into his hair and wiped the subtle forehead sweat that had formed.

The phone vibrated. He picked it up so see a text from George

_ How so?,  _ it read. It sounded a little suggestive to Dream.

_ This trip. Because of a silly little thought you had while I was extremely drained-- and don’t forget you not giving any details. _

_ I’m a genius. _

_ I suppose.  _

_ Hey, why didn’t you call once you got home? Kind of rude if you ask me. _

_ Err,  _ Dream dove into his thoughts,  _ I don’t know. I just need to finish up packing. You’d be pretty bored.  _ That was a lie. He started to get overwhelmed with nerves, and thought it would be best to stay in silence rather than be on a call with someone.

_ Not true. _

_ Besides, I’m gonna see you soon anyways.  _ He got up to go grab a backpack he would be using as his carry on.

_ So what? _

_ Seems like you can’t get enough of me.  _ Dream loved to mess with George. It was like a guilty pleasure of his, hearing or seeing him all riled up was adorable to him. 

_ I suppose,  _ he repeated, not giving the reaction Dream wanted.

Dream compiled things we would be needed, electronic wise, into the backpack, such as his laptop, chargers, and headphones. He also stuffed his neck pillow, a light jacket, and a little notepad, along with a pencil. He zips everything up, when he hears the doorbell ring. He stands up, straightens his shirt, and opens the door. It’s his mom.

“Hello, Clay!” She says with a warm smile, as she reaches out her hands to give Dream a hug.

“Hi, mom.” She was here to come pick up Patches. After all, he couldn’t leave her alone for so long. She’d go insane.

He went to his room to grab her, then to the kitchen where the bag of her necessities were. Her food, bowls, bed, treats, the basics. He gently handed her to his mom's arms. Patches loved Dream’s mom. They had always gotten along just as much as Dream and her did. Most likely because she always spoils her.

“Kind of crazy, huh?” She said while petting the cat. “You’re gonna go meet an online friend all the way in a different country. Never would I have thought that this would happen when you told me many years back you made a friend while playing video games. Other moms would shame me.” she laughed gently.

_ Definitely crazy. _ “Yeah, it is, I suppose.” He copied George’s words on purpose.

“You know, it’s a really special bond you have with George. I’m glad you met someone like him.”

Dream grabbed his forearm and slightly looked away. “He is really great.” He was hiding a smile on his face.

He crouched down to meet eye level with Patches. He rubbed her little nuzzle with his thumb just the way she liked it.

“Be a good girl for me, okay?” He said softly. She purred.

His mom picked up the bag with her belongings. “Be careful, okay? And try not to drive. I’d hate to see you attempt to drive on the left side of the road. Say hi for me,” she teased as she put her hand on Dream’s shoulder. She walked out the door, and before entering the car she lifted Patches’ paw to wave goodbye for her. That put a warm smile on his face.

Dream texted George,  _ Patches is gone. _

_ :( _

He put his airpods in and called George. He answered immediately.

“GEORGE!!!”

“DREAM!!!” They laughed at each other's ridiculous yelling.

“I’m getting ready to leave.” He put on a hoodie and some cargo pants, along with some air forces. He then took his luggage to his car.

“Finally. Today’s been like, the slowest day ever. I think it’s all the excitement.”

“You’re gonna have a rough night, then.” His suitcase was in his trunk while he put his bag in the front. He connected his phone to the car so he would be able to still chat with George. He started the car. Something about doing so filled him with eagerness _. The beginning of an adventure. _

“Don’t forget anything.” They kept each other company for about 20 minutes before Dream asked,

“Should I get something to eat?” 

“Definitely. Airport food prices are no joke.”

“Pick for me.” He said, as he took an exit from the highway where there were tons of fast food restaurants blocks from each other.

“Chipotle.” 

There was no drive-through, so he put on his mask and hopped on out of his car, keeping George in his pocket. It was quite windy today. He ordered a bowl to avoid getting his hands messy in the car. He also took a chance to use the restroom here. If there was one thing he wanted to avoid, it was airplane restrooms (though for such a long flight, there was no way he was going to). He got his food and headed back.

“Hey George” he said blankly as he was unraveling his bag that contained his meal. “I think I’m gonna let you go here, so I can eat whilst I drive without you hearing my gobbling. Plus, I wanna blast some tunes so I don’t get sleepy while I drive.”

“I wouldn’t mind you eating. It’d be music to my ears” He uttered, with an obvious grin on his face.

Dream’s eyes widened upon hearing that. “You’re a weirdo.”  _ I hate you so much. _

“Sue me.” 

“Maybe I will.” He started his car once again.

“I can’t wait.”

Dream was turning pink. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll text you later, when I’m at the airport, okay?” He reversed the car now exiting the parking lot.

“Yup.”  _ Please don’t end the call. _

Dream ended the call and put his phone into one of the cupholders. One arm was steering while the other was feeding him his food. He had Melanie Martinez’s music shuffling in the background, very loudly. It was hard to sing, yet eat at the same time. He thought about George’s comments from earlier.  _ I hate him, he once again said in his head. If he says anything like that in person--I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. _ There was no doubt, he would most likely.

He arrived. His backpack on his back while he rolled the suitcase by its handle. _ Orlando International Airport, _ read the sign. It was huge here. Dream’s flown to other places before, but never from an airport this big or to a place so far. He entered and did all the necessary check in and security operations. While looking for his terminal, it was really packed. Halls filled endlessly with people. He sat down at the correct one. _ 30 minutes till boarding. _ He pulled out his phone to text George.

_ Made it through, not a criminal,  _ He joked

_ Good to hear, _

The next half hour was spent looking at all the aircrafts arriving and taking off. They were so big up close, and seeing all the people inside them really made him think. So many lives, all having their own story for what they’re doing. Parents, children, couples. _ Couples.  _ The whole time, he fidgeted with his sleeve.

“Attention Terminal 24, boarding will now be beginning. Please make sure you have your ticket and passport ready to be shown to make this a quick process. Thank you!”

_ Oh my god. _

He sat down in his seat.  _ 28A. _ He pulled out his neck pillow, as well as his wired earbuds.

_ I just boarded the plane, I don't think there’s anyone sitting to the right of me. It’s nice and warm in here, I’ll probably sleep the whole way,  _ Dream texted George.  _ I swear, if you somehow forget to wake up or come get me, I’ll do everything in my power to kill you. _

_ I would never. Have a good flight, I’ll be there :] _

He looked out the window.  _ Here we go. _

_ Have a good night’s rest, George. _

George most definitely, did not.


	3. arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams flight arrives to London.

_ Dream. _

He was gonna see him here the next time he woke up. He spent all night turning and tossing in his bed, simply from all the eagerness he had within him. George could already imagine his smile. 

_ Their embrace.  _

_He couldn’t wait to feel him. His build._ _His height._ He grew a smile as he pointed his toes and tangled his legs. _I hate that he does this to me._ His heart began pounding just a bit faster. _Our height difference would make me fit just right onto him._

He turned over to grab his phone. Dream was probably 5 hours into his flight right now. He wondered how everything was going, how comfortable he was and how he was feeling. Planes suck. He had about 3 hours to sleep if he managed to drift off. He set an alarm, pulled his sheets right under his nose, and stared at the ceiling.

Dream’s plane was starting to descend. His flight has been alright, he was able to sleep most of the time though it is a plane, so the sound really got to his ears. It had been a long journey, he was starving. He liked the way his stomach felt with every dip to the land. His leg tapped rapidly, though he couldn’t tell which emotion was causing it. Everyone’s seats were in normal position while trays were up and carry-ons were packed. _ London is beautiful. _ The architecture was different, with buildings of all sizes. His phone was starting to regain signal.

George was getting closer and closer to the airport. The temporary parking was in his sight. He was wearing white t-shirt with a light black jacket, and some regular jeans with sneakers. He had a little chain around his neck.

Dream walked out of the plane to feel a new air upon his body. It was already late in the afternoon due to the time zone here. There was a clearly marked path to the main building where luggage would be claimed and faces would be met. Sleeping definitely helped calm him down by a lot, and now it was just his heart filled with exhilaration. A new country to be in with his best friend.

He grabbed his medium-sized suitcase.  _ Oh boy. _ One more door to go through before there would be a surge of people looking for someone. His heart was racing.

He stepped out of the vehicle. He fixed his hair and walked with his hands in his pocket to the outside waiting area. There were so many people there. All he could do was stand around awkwardly with his hands behind his back. He didn’t know what Dream looked like, and especially with masks more people would match his description. He relied on him to say the first hello. 

It felt like he was gonna explode, waiting, knowing Dream was within such a short distance and could see him at any moment.

Dream stepped out the door.

He scanned all the people. He looked for George’s eyes. Those eyes are what made him stand out. He adored them.  _ Just the most perfect shade of brown.  _

There he was. His heart was about to pop out of his chest.

_ He’s standing so funny. What a dork. _

Dream started picking up the pace, which soon turned to running. As soon as he reached within 15 feet of George, he let go of his luggage. Without saying a word, he clutched George. One arm was tightly around his back while the other held his head extremely close to his chest, right under his head. He smelled amazing.

George couldn’t dare to utter a word. There wasn’t enough time to glance at his face. A whole wave of warmth overcame him as he felt himself be indulged by Dream’s embrace. It was hard to move a nerve, before he could finally reach to hug him back. He could feel Dream’s fingers move in his hair. It felt intimate, for a first hug.

It was clear that neither of the two wanted to let go. They let themselves be the main importance of everyone around them. This moment was theirs.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Dream pulled away to hold George by his shoulders.

“George!” He shouted and let go. “Hi!”

“Hi, Dream!” There was a wide smile on his face as he saw Dream’s face for the first time, or at least half of it. “I can’t believe you're real, you’re like,” He paused, “...real! There’s a whole body to that voice.”

“Yeah...that is pretty bizarre.” He took a moment to admire George in front of him. He was shorter, but cute that way. The way he presented himself was calming. It was comforting to see him before his eyes.

“Am I what you expected?” Dream questioned.

“I mean, sure. You have a strong build. It’s attractive.” 

_...Did I say that out loud? _

Dream but the inside of his cheek. “Jesus George, shut up,” He said in a soft tone.  _ Called it. _

George let out a little laugh to make up for his mistake and changed the topic quickly. “How was your flight?” 

“Good, for the most part. I’m so hungry.”

“Let’s go get something to eat,” He suggested. “I think I know a place you’d like.”

Dream turned around to walk to grab the belonging he left behind. George watched in admiration.  _ He was here. In person.  _ He paced back and they started to walk alongside each other to his car in silence.

As soon as Dream sat down in the passenger seat, he reached for his mask and slipped it off. All George did was stare.

At those lips.

It was enough to make him burst a blood vessel.

He had a very defined jaw as well. It was gonna be a tough car ride for George.

-

“Tada!” George called as he stopped the car along a classic curbside diner. The car ride here was a mostly quiet one, with music playing to drown the 15-minutes silence.

“I’ve seen these in all the American movies.”

“You never fail to amaze me.” Dream said sarcastically. He thought it was a little funny, actually.

They exited the car together. George walked in first to hold the door open for the other behind him. Escorted to a little booth for 2, Dream let out a long breath as soon as he took his seat and rested his chin on his hand.

“I feel like I just woke up from sleeping an eternity.”

“It’s probably the jetlag,” George said, taking a sip of the water that was served immediately. He slid the menu to the middle of the table where both of them could see. They were shoulder to shoulder. The booths here were very confined, for the rest of the room were for tables used for bigger parties to eat.

Dream looked around him. The diner had a bright blue theme with checkerboard floor. Lots of neon lights lined the ceiling and accented the decor. It was moderately busy. Hey, if it made George think about him, he’ll give it to him. It’s the thought that counts. A group of young teens in the corner of the building were having a laughing fit. It made him smile.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” George asked.

Zoned out, he uttered a “Hm?”

He repeated himself.

“Oh, nothing. Just those kids over there.” He shook his head to slightly point to them.

“Ah. They look like they’re having fun. I remember being that age, I was a bad kid.” They both looked away to not look like creeps.

“I know. You’ve told me all about it.” He said, as he scanned the menu.

“Did I tell you about the time me and my mates drove one of my teacher’s car around grade 10?” 

Dream’s eyes stopped reading as he turned to look at his pal, “What?”

He let out a chuckle. “Yeah, it was the greatest. We never got caught, either.”

“You gotta tell me more now.”

“In a bit, let's figure out what to eat.” He pointed to the menu.

Dream leaned in closer to George’s side to get a closer look, not seeming to care or rather notice how near the two were. Their sides were smooshed together as their eyes trailed along the same paper.

The diner sure did look American, but Dream was confused about some of the names of the dishes. Certainly not American They spent about five minutes exchanging banter on what to get. Two milkshakes, an order of fish n’ chips, and a stack of pancakes. The one thing he could recognize.

“Hey, can you finally tell me some things we're gonna do while I’m here?” Dream said turning to George.

George put a finger to his cheek, “Well, not too sure about the last 2 days, but tomorrow, I wanna take you to a beach.”

Dream’s eyes lit up. “A beach?” He questioned, excitedly.

“Yeah! It’s not the closest, so we’ll have to drive a bit in the morning.”

“That’s exciting. I actually did bring a pair of trunks.”

George hadn’t even thought about that.  _ Seeing Dream like that... _

“W-well, the waters do get a little cold during this time of year, so I don’t know if that’s exactly an option.”

Dream nudged his shoulder “But we’re up for it, right? He asked, rhetorically yet playfully.

George let out a small laugh and turned to look out the window next to them.

Dream didn’t exactly know what and what not to push. He was afraid of coming off too stiff, coming off too comfortable, being too over-friendly. He kept over analyzing his every move as if he were playing a video game. It bothered him a lot that he was feeling like this. Relaxed is what he was supposed to be right now. He hoped it all went away later as he spent more time with him.

George noticed a little laminated pamphlet on the rack that held the napkins. He took it and flipped the jam packed pages.

“Pick a song,” He said, as he handed it to Dream.

“Huh?” He looked to see a collection of relatively old songs, with numbers next to them. This wasn’t his type of music, but he did know a lot of these songs from his parents.

“54. My dad used to blast this song for hours when I was younger.” He said, pointing down to his choice.

“Watch,” George motioned both his hands flatly outwards to signal to Dream to let him out the booth.

“Oh, okay.” He scooted over and helped George up out of instinct. He sat back down taking the inner seat.  _ What’s he doing now? _

George took a few steps to a very old looking jukebox that was up against a wall. It would be a surprise if it was to actually work. He pulled out his wallet to pull out a coin. Once inserted into the machine, he inputted the number 54 to see the CD start to be played.

The song played and he went to their booth. He was now on the outside seat.  _ What can I play at here? _

Dream let out a small giggle, “That’s really cool, thank-” 

“Do you wanna dance?” George blurted. 

George was confidently yet uncertain looking at him. If he were to say yes, they wouldn’t be the only two standing. An elderly couple as well as a group of 3 little kids were also bopping to the music. As much as he wanted to accept, they’d certainly be the main focus. Two males. But dancing with George...

Dream clasped his hands in his lap. “Umm, well-”

“Yeah, nevermind. It was dumb idea, my bad.” George quickly answered for him to save himself from disappointment. He turned away. He was embarrassed, but kept the same settled face to not show it.

It almost hurt Dream, how bad he wanted to say yes. But he was afraid.

George was tapping his finger to the beat of the music on the table. 

Dream saw it in the corner of his eye and decided to lighten the slight tension between them. He started humming the tune of the song. George’s ear perked when he heard the little vocals coming from him. He shifted the way he was turned to Dream.

“ Let’s rock everybody, let’s rock,” Dream sang quietly. Jailhouse Rock by Elvis.

George’s face softened as he continued tapping. The rest of the lyrics kept tumbling out from Dream’s mouth as his leg was now bouncing along with George’s finger. He didn’t know any of the words, so all he could do was stare, smile, maybe laugh.  _ He is not a good singer,  _ he thought to himself.  _...but it’s cute. _

“ Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me,”

After 2 minutes of singing, their food arrived. It most definitely did put a calm to the tension. _ I’ll make it up to him somehow.  _ Dream was fast to gobble up all his food, leaving no crumbs. It was a starving 9 hours. George was nowhere near as quick, offering some of his food to Dream to get out of the diner already. 

George paid while the other paid. This time, Dream held the door open for him. While exiting, he swiped a finger at George’s cheek. Caught off guard, he pauses.

“You had some food on there, you’re welcome.” He says while the door closes.

“Oh,”  _ Dream seems to be a touchy person. I wonder if he realizes it. _

Once in the car, George asks “Emm, I assume you’re tired, right? I don’t wanna go somewhere and you’re all worn out.”

“Yeah, getting some rest would be nice right now. T-That is, if you don’t already have something planned!” He put his hands up.

“Nope, I don’t right now. We can go to my place and you can get washed up.”

Dream was really excited to see his place. He shared it with his parents, but that wasn’t a problem for him.

-

“Oh my gosh!” Dream exclaimed as he saw George’s kitten and puppy upon walking in. They were chilling on the living room couch. They sniffed his clothes, as they probably had some trace of Patches scent on them. He used both hands to pet the small animals with a bright grin on his face. 

“Look at them!” He almost looked happier than he did when he first saw George.

“Yeah, they look like they love you already.” The cat was rubbing its back against Dream’s arm while the dog was jumping around. It was very energetic.  There was that smile he loved.

“Alright, alright, let’s go put your stuff in your room” He called.

George grabbed his suitcase for him and dragged it to his room. They would be downstairs as that’s where both their rooms were, while his parents’ were upstairs.

He opened the door to see a queen sized bed with fluffy light blue sheets. There was also a nightstand and a desk, which he wouldn’t be needing since he didn’t bring his pc setup. George’s room was right down the hall, close.

“Cozy,” Dream said, putting his stuff in the corner and dropping his backpack on the bed.

“You can use the bathroom across to shower or anything, I’ll be in my room.” He did awkward finger guns with a stale face as he walked away.

“You’re so horribly cringe, George.”

“Whatever, Dream” He shouted.

Dream grabbed his washroom bag and a change of clothes and went to the restroom. When he opened it, he found his shampoos, toothpaste, and mouthwash had all popped opened and made a mess.  _ Jeez.  _ There was shampoo in the shower which George used, and he figured he wouldn’t mind.

-

Dream exited the steamy shower to get changed. It felt good to get all washed up. He looked in the mirror. His skin was light pink from the water and his hair was a darker color than usual. George is gonna see him in his worst looking stage. He grabbed his bag and flung his towel over his shoulder and headed to George’s room. The door was wide open. Inside, George was sitting at his desk on Hypixel not noticing he was right at the door. He had music playing aloud. He admired his friend as he played with a face of concentration. He was really at George’s house. His room that he’s seem so many times is in front of him. His best friend of many years. Dream knocked at the door.

‘Hey! Finished up.” Before George could turn around, Dream had already thrown his towel at him.

“Dream! What’s your deal?” He walked over and took it off his head and looked down at him. 

He got a whiff of the smell. “Did...did you use my soap?” He asked.

“Maybe.”

George looked up finally and immediately noticed his hair.

“I have a reason. All my stuff spilled and-”

“It’s dark! Your hair.”

“Oh, yeah, it's just the water.” He threw the towel to the bed and didn’t know what to do from there.  _ The floor or the bed? I don’t know what the formality is here. _

“You can have a rest on the bed, don’t be shy. Or you have your room to sleep, whatever you prefer right now.” George said after noticing him standing awkwardly. Dream sat on the bed behind him.

_ I’m literally on George’s bed _ . Never in a million years would he imagine this.  _ Soft cotton sheets _ . What does he even do? How does he lay? Does he sit? He was over analyzing what to do. Sometimes he forgets George and him have been friends for a really long time and it probably wouldn’t even matter to him. Why would it? He slowly lowered himself, whiffing a soft smell. It smelled like  _ him _ .

George stared at Dream.  _ He was on his bed. His bed. Laying as if it was his own. _ He was on his back, one hand holding up his phone and another rummaging through this hair. George imagined himself doing that job for him.  _ That dirty blonde hair. _ It all flowed so well. It was hypnotizing.  _ Running his fingers through every lock. He so closely watched the man’s hands. Rummaging, twirling, picking.  _ They were so much bigger than his own. Imagine being able to hold them. He couldn’t stand just staring. Doing nothing was definitely the wrong choice here.

“Dream Dream Dream!” he suddenly called. George lifted from his chair at his desk in the middle of a bed wars game as a new song played. It had a slower beat to it. _ What am I doing? _

He grabbed both of Dream’s hands and lifted him up from his bed, walking him just a few steps to a more spacier area of his room. Dream was flushed. Once there, he guided Dream’s hand to his waist and his own left hand up to hold Dream. George was able to feel Dream’s pulse from his wrist. He was just as worked up as he was.

“George... what are you...?”

_ I don’t know. _

“May I have this dance, Mr. Dream? Let me get the one I didn’t get to have at dinner. No one’s watching.”

Dream’s face was still, but his cheeks told a different story. _ What in the world is this moron doing? _ , Dream thought _. I was on twitter one second and suddenly I’m face to face with George. This is unreal. _ His face only grew more red. He didn’t exactly know what words to say. This is really unlike anything George would do, but did he really wanna complain? They swayed in unison.

“You’re an idiot,” He scoffed, turned his head, and listened to the song. _ I think I remember George listening to this on Youtube. _ Dream’s hands were clammy, and sweaty. His hand fit perfectly on George’s small waist. _ He has such a small build. _

“You know you love me.” George teased, overstepping boundaries.

That struck Dream. Those words. George had really struck up his banter this visit. _I wish I knew how to tell a joke from flirting. Some nerve George has_ , the thought that had kept lingering in Dream’s head. He wanted to think of it as more of a friend thing, but he thought it was just something dumb he would do. _But it’s not a friend move, is it?_

“Dream?” George noticed his wandering eyes.

“Hi.”

“What’re you looking down for? Lost in thought?”

_ Yeah, actually. _

“T-this is not in like, a weird way, by the way. Just, enjoy yourself! We’re just two friends being dumb. Why not, right?” George reassured.

_ Friends. _

“Yeah, we look like fools.” Dream said with a chuckle.  _ This was definitely not something friends did. But it didn’t matter now. _

“Good looking fools.”

George was trying to make him less tense. In all reality, he was also about to explode from anxiety. This is way out of the ordinary for him to do, but it was so hard to resist him. Even if he was nervous, he is connected with Dream at the moment. _ Hands together, bodies close. _ It was worth it. He was starting to get sweaty around the collar of his crew neck. He brushed his thumb over Dream’s hand.  _ Soft.  _

“This is the song I had to dance to at a wedding one time.” George blurted. 

“No way. You, a dancer?”  _ Maybe he wanted to impress me. _

“Just that time. I picked up some moves y’know?”

“Show me.” Dream said without thinking in a suggestive manner. He was now overstepping his boundaries.  _ Show me, George. _

George's excitement grew as a subtle grin grew on his face without control. His heart was pounding. Maybe Dream wanted him as much as George did. He grabbed Dream’s hands and extended his arms pushing him away from him then bringing him back closer. He then spun him, or tried to at the very least, which was difficult since he was ways shorter. But Dream ducked a bit for him making it closely possible.

The song ended and a new one played, which caught Dream’s ear. His head perked up as he heard a familiar tune. The song. George noticed the sudden stiffness that had overcame him. He wasn’t dancing to the beat which made him unable to as they were intertwined.

“It’s..the song.”

Lyrics started arriving. Dream was still. Hearing the words again, reminded him. Reminded him of the times George and him shared in the one reality.

“What song?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking longer on this one, i spent a lot of time enjoying myself with friends since it was thanksgiving break. back to writing though! leave any comments and suggestions below :D lets hope there's not too much mistakes in this one lol


	4. beforehand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a bit of a struggle, and both of them get ready for their trip.

That one dream. That made him so desperately want George.

_Something I can't escape_

Dream let go of George to go take a seat on the bed.

“Are you alright?” George said, taking a distant seat next to him. 

He needed to get the name of the song from him immediately.

Dream shifted to his right to face him, putting his hands on the bed to lean on them, but in the heat of the moment one landed on George’s hand.

“What’s the name of this song?” he said, with a shockwave going through this head.

George felt a touch and looked down at his hand. A tingling feeling traveled through his entire body. Dream’s right palm was seemingly crushing his and I don’t think he realized. 

It felt like a trance. 

His legs tensed as words tried to leave his mouth. “Mm… I..” he stammered.

Dream took note of the response and examined his body language. He looked tight. His eyes reached downwards and he saw what he was doing. Immediately, he flinched his hand fast off and onto his own lap. _Shit._

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t even realize-” he blurted, snapping out of the mindset that had been cultivating him. He was looking away from George.

“No, no it’s okay,” he was still staring at his hand.

Silence filled as the song was reaching its final beats.

“...so?” Dream still wanted an answer.

“What?” George hadn’t changed. Something about Dream doing that in this moment was just… different, even if it wasn’t intentional. 

“T-the song name…?”

“Oh, yeah,” He lifted himself with his arm to check his phone. “Loverboy.”

Dream thanked him and went straight to Spotify to search the song. _A-wall._ He added it, and put it back down.

“I think I’m gonna head to bed.” He stood up, heading to the door.

“Yeah, it is a bit late.” _Ah. The night cut short._

He followed right behind Dream as he walked down the hall, whether it was what he was supposed to do or not. Dream flicked the light on and turned around to face George.

“Goodnight, George. I’m excited for tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” He grabbed his own arm.

There was a weird energy in the air, all due to Dream’s actions. George had no clue as to what happened, and didn’t know if he should’ve asked. The song definitely had some sort of meaning to him, and it could go all directions.

Dream gulped. “Is there a specific time I need to be up?”

“Don’t worry, I can wake you up when it’s time.”

“That works.”

George waved. “Goodnight, Dream” 

Dream shut the door to immediately slam his head in a pillow and let out a very long sigh. It was so incredibly stupid of him to break up their moment. _George’s mind is probably racing with questions. So, so dumb of me._ But he got the song. The song that made him feel jittery inside, in the best way possible. He flipped over and pressed the power button on his phone. He popped an airpod in his ear and pressed play.

_You can call me loverboy_

Before he knew it, he had passed out not bothering to cover himself or charge his phone.

-

_I’ll show you how to fall in love_

_We’ll be the talk of the town_

No surprise, he was here again. Dream lifted himself from the snow covered floor. The laughing had already started immersing from the trees. He began the chase to find him, turning corners and paths. The hill was near. 

“Hi, Dream.”

A snowball hit his face. He walked uphill to lay down next to him.

“Feel my hand.” The same segment reoccurred, but after George layed down and was facing Dream.

Dream turned to face his friend. They had an extremely strong eye connection, with no words.

_The way you’re looking at me_

George lifted his hand to put it on Dream’s face.

“Dream.” he said, as fog left his mouth from how cold it was. It hit directly on his face. _So tender._ He took a hold of his hand. Dream complied, expression not changing letting him do what he was doing.

“What is it?” he uttered.

“Please, go for it.” Their faces were getting closer and closer with every word. Their warmth was radiating to each other providing comfort in the scene.

As their lips were practically touching, George paused.

“Find me.”

_You’ve got me mesmerized._

Dream woke up and covered his face. _Fuck._

His whole face was tingling with yearning while his pulse was heavy. A slight light was peeking through the top of the frail curtains covering the window. The sun was barely rising, most likely the time they should be leaving.

After it’s two months of always being the same, the dream was different. _Instead of the normal ending, we were about to…_ He shivered. It had only been 2 days since the last one. What did those words mean? Something was trying to speak to him. It felt so heavy of heart. _I don’t need this, especially not now._

The door creaked open and a head peered behind it.

“Oh, you’re up already,” George had come to wake him up for their little trip. His hair was messy and his eyes were small and squinting.

Dream’s body jumped. He uncovered his face and sat up to look at George. The period of recovery after that dream wasn’t over yet. He couldn’t quite look at him right now without feeling like he was going to burst. 

“Good morning.”

Dream was helplessly staring. He looked so cute.

“Dream?” His eyes widened.

He let out a gentle “Good morning” and continued looking at him.

“You okay?” 

“Mhm.” _I’m not._

“Okay, well uh you should start getting ready now. I say about thirty-ish minutes.”

“Got it.” His eyes didn’t leave George until he had completely exited his view. He folded into his knees and sighed. _This is ridiculous._

As he stared at the bedsheets he grew more down to earth, yet it still didn’t change his state of mind. He figured it was best to start doing what he needed to, get ready. He rummaged through his luggage to see what he was gonna wear. It was supposed to be somewhat chilly but they would be in the sun.

He threw on a grey college hoodie he wouldn’t mind getting dirty and paired it with black swimming trunks that had a distinctive white stitching. All he had in his pockets were his wallet and phone. He felt an intense heaviness in his body whilst he composed himself.

He took a seat on the unmade bed and put his hands between his tightly closed thighs. It was slightly cold from waking up. More light beamed into the room.

A few taps were heard. “Hey Dream, you ready?”

“Mhm.” He muttered, not knowing if he was ready to see George yet.

He enters the room and takes note of Dream’s overall figure. He looked like he was lacking sleep, or was fazed by something.

“I turned on the car so the heater could run so we don’t freeze.”

Dream didn’t want to look up, just not yet. 

He wasn’t giving him a word. With hesitation, he asked “Is everything alright?”.

He knew then he had to snap out of it if George was picking up that something was wrong. He tried to compile any words to say in his head before he spoke.

“Just tired I guess,” He still was not looking at his friend.

“Ah-”

“This one dream, too.”

He couldn’t help it.

Dream tensed up. He really didn’t mean to but his mind was all jagged.

“Oh,” George’s foot started fidgeting behind his heel. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

George had no experience in helping others out with any sort of emotional stuff. In fact, people often called him feelingless. It’s not that he didn’t feel anything, he just showed no reaction. Though he actually was full of sensations, it was just a bit difficult to react. For Dream, he’d try his best.

“N-No no no, it’s all fine. It was just a bit- shocking.” His pink face frantically looked up to see a worrisome George. No way he could let him worry.

Their eyes locked. Dream couldn’t do this right now so he quickly slurred out “I promise, it’s fine!”. His head turned to the side.

“If you say so.” _Let me break the ice._

George walked forward to Dream and let out both his hands awaiting the other’s to join his.

“Should we get going then?” George said softly.

Dream lifted his hands to connect them with George’s. A sharp spark traveled throughout him. 

If only he knew. 

-

The car was warm. While George drove with both hands on the wheel, Dream was on his phone in the passenger seat. He was interacting with stans on twitter, who had noticed they both have been pretty inactive at the time. Not being on streams, replying to people. They didn’t announce it anywhere as it was short and they didn’t want to do any streams/vlogs. They would freak out.

 _yup, were soooo together right now,_ he replies to an account theorizing that they’re meeting up. The majority of them clown on the believers.

Driving was slow as they were still in the city. Music faintly played and Bodies walked to get their morning cup of energy out in the streets.

“This one account believes we met up.” Dream says to start a conversation.

“What are the replies?” George's eyes were still on the road.

“ _not this again, you guys are crazy_ ,” he read out. George chuckles.

“They’re really funny. I can’t wait to tell them one day.”

“Yeah.” He continues scrolling on his timeline.

“Hey, what if we went to a convenience store to get some snacks we can both enjoy while we’re there?” He turned to face Dream.

Dream looked at the little basket of food in the back seat and then back at George.

“What’s in there?”

“That’s just a meal, I feel like we’ll need more.”

Dream was blank.

“Plus,” he added on, “I can show you some of my favorite snacks”.

He woke up a bit. “That could be fun.” Learning more about George. That made him smile.

George took a turn off the main road to drive them to the location. It took about 3 minutes before they pulled into the parking lot.

They walked in sync into the building, it was warm inside and smelled of packaging. There were very few people. George drifted to the side and grabbed a shopping basket. He scanned the headers about the aisles and told Dream to “Follow me,”.

Soon they were surrounded by chips and candy, some brands of which Dream found both familiar and unfamiliar.

“Walkers? Really?” He grabbed a bag and showed it to George. “These are literally Lays.”

George shrugged. “Maybe we did it first.”

Dream looked at all the food at his own pace while his friend watched, pockets in his hands. It all seemed like copies of what he had in America.

“You’re kidding,” He was still examining.

It made George laugh.

He stepped in and linked arms with Dream to lead him a little ways to the end of the aisle.

Dream’s head turned in a flash as George was now leading him somewhere.

He started pointing out specific snacks that had meaning to him. “My parents used to buy me this whenever I did something good, school related.” It was some sort of chocolate bar.

“Ah, and this one whenever I won a sports game!” pointing to a bag of chewy candy. His expressions were adorable. But one thing was still also happening:

Their arms were still linked.

Dream’s stomach was lit. _In public,_ He thought. He didn’t mind and tried to make out the words. He had to get out of this habit of melting whenever little things like this occurred.

As George blabbered on, Dream noticed an elderly couple and accidently giggled.

George looked up.

“We kinda look like them,” he leaned in a whisper, cupping his voice with his hand.

“Who?” he said, also whispering.

Dream pointed at the two. They were dressed very classy, the women holding onto the man as they walked.

“Like a couple?”

Dream pulled away from their lean-in and gently smacked George on his bicep.

George was in laughter again. Dream, secretly liking it inside, stared. He enjoyed seeing George in such a state.

“An old married one.” He added on.

Nonetheless, they continued doing their shopping connected. Neither wanted to be the first to let go, and they thought it was a little funny.

Disconnecting at the cashier, George insisted on paying since it was his idea. They left the store with 2 bags. It was tossed in the basket along with the lunch.

Now leaving the city, Dream’s phone was connected to the car playing music they both enjoy.

They were excited to spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god im sorry for taking forever, i got a bit of a writing block but heres ch. 4!! im excited to write the next chapter, def will be a lot of fun for me and u guys. feel free to leave any comments/critism :3 (also thank you so much for 600 kudos and 7000 hits. i’m glad my story was able to reach so many of you)


End file.
